towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Tales of Time 1: Wiege des Schattens
Das erste Kapitel ist klasse. Es baute eine langsam steigende Spannung auf, die so harmlos beginnt, dass man kaum glauben kann das bald eine Gefahr aufkommt. Weiter so. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 21:02, 23. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Meine Bewertung Mein Bewertungsschema könntest du bereits von Jadekaisers Story kennen, also werte ich keine weiteren Worte mehr verlieren und direkt anfangen: 1. Idee: Nun, bis jetzt kann ich noch nicht allzuviel über die Idee hinter deiner Geschichte sagen, da du zwar ab und zu kleine Hinweise auf die weitere Geschichte gibst, aber noch nichts genaueres verraten hast. Ich denke mal, hier bleibt mir nicht viel außer abzuwarten. Das was du schon verraten hast, ist, dass Hahli der Hauptcharakter ist und dass sie höchstwahrscheinlich zu einer Toa wird. Außerdem scheinen einige politische Intrigen (Lhikans Tod) im Gange zu sein, aber vielleicht bilde ich mir das auch nur ein :D Mal sehen in welche Richtung sich die Story noch entwickeln wird, aber fürs erste kann ich nichts zur Grundidee sagen - Keine Punktwertung 2. Titel: Also, ich bin kein allzu großer Freund davon, wenn deutsche Geschichten einen englischen Titel haben (auch wenn es hier nur der übergreifende Titel ist), weshalb ich „Tales of Time“ ein wenig unpassend finde. Allerdings ist das nur meine Meinung und natürlich kann jeder dazu eine andere haben Warum deine übergreifende Geschichte den Titel „Geschichten der Zeit“ trägt, kann ich bis jetzt noch nicht sagen, aber ich vermute, dass die Vahi eine Rolle spielen wird. Mein Problem mit Titeln, die „Zeit“ beinhalten ist der, dass ich immer befürchte, dass die Storys durch Zeitreisen etc. zu kompliziert werden. Ich hoffe mal, dass das hier nicht passieren wird... Wiege des Schattens lädt natürlich auch zum Nachdenken ein. Als erstes frage ich mich natürlich, ob einfach der sprichwörtliche Schatten, also irgendein Übel oder Böses gemeint ist, oder ob du tatsächlich wortwörtlichen Schatten meinst, was in dem Fall vermutlich der Makuta wäre. Die Theorie wird natürlich gestützt von Dumes (ich nenne es jetzt mal) „bedrohlichem Auftreten“. Wenn der Name nur abstraktes Böses meint, dann ist er meiner Meinung nach ziemlich genrisch und nicht so beeindruckend, aber wenn er wirklich andeutet, dass Makuta eine Rolle spielen wird, dann halte ich ihn für ziemlich geschickt, weil er einen Hinweis darauf gibt, ohne sein Auftreten wirklich zu verraten (Für meine Bewertung gehe ich von letzterem Fall aus) - 2 von 3 Punkten 3. Einleitung: Deine Einleitung zieht sich sehr lange hin. Du beschreibst jede Kleinigkeit und deine Story kommt einfach nicht voran. Nach den ersten Zeilen war ich schon versucht, aufzugeben, aber zum Glück habe ich mich überwunden, weil die Geschichte im weiteren Verlauf doch ziemlich interessant wird. Trotzdem kann ich dir leider für die Einleitung nicht so viele Punkte geben, da diese den leser eher langweilt als zum Weiterlesen animiert. - 3 von 10 Punkten 4. Rechtschreibung und Formulierung: Deine Rechtschreibung lässt keine Wünsche offen. Ich habe ab und zu mal einen Tippfehler oder eine Formulierung gefunden, die nicht ganz rund klingt, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sich so etwas auch in meiner Geschichte finden lässt :D Insgesamt lassen sich deine Formulierungen flüssig lesen und deine Rechtschreibung ist fast immer richtig. Einen Punkt abzug gibt es allerdings dafür, dass du Lhikan konsequent falsch geschrieben hast (und weil ich nicht zehn Punkte geben will :D) - 9 von 10 Punkten 5. Schreibstil: Dein Schreibstil ist eine andere Sache. Wie zur Einleitung schon angedeutet, magst du es, sehr ausschweifende und mit Vergleichen und Metaphern überhäufte Beschreibungen einzubauen. Wenn sie nur vereinzelt vorkommen wie in deinen neuen Kapiteln, ist das völlig in Ordnung, aber wenn sie mehr als neunzig Prozent deiner Story ausmachen wie am Anfang der Story, langweilt das Leser stark und kann sogar dazu führen, dass sie es aufgeben, weiter zu lesen. Der meiste Punktabzug kommt wegen dem Beginn der Story. Die neuesten Kapitel hätten eine bessere Bewertung verdient. - 4 von 10 Punkten 6. Charakterentwicklung: Bis jetzt habe ich als Leser nur Hahli wirklich kennen gelernt, was ein durchaus legitimer Zug ist, da sie als Hauptcharakter auch am meisten Aufmerksamkeit verdient. Trotzdem wäre es interessant, auch mehr über die Nebencharaktere deiner Welt zu erfahren. Vhisola beispielsweise würde sich anbieten. Sie muss ja noch mehr Charakterzüge besitzen, außer ein Arbeitstier zu sein... Dafür habe ich schon einiges über Hahli erfahren, vor allem gefällt es mir, dass du einen „Widerspruch“ in ihren Charakter eingebracht hast, der zusammen jedoch ein gutes Gesamtbild abgibt (Ich meine jetzt, dass sie es sehr genießt, alleine zu sein, ihre Freunde – und Lhikan – ihr aber trotzdem ziemlich wichtig sind) - 6 von 10 Punkten 7. Storyverlauf: Deine Geschichte hat mit einem einfachen Arbeitstag von Hahli angefangen und ist dann zu einem Gespräch zwischen Hahli und Lhikan übergegangen, das mit Sicherheit wichtig für den weiteren Plot ist. Am nächsten tag erfahren wir, dass Lhikan tot ist und ein neuer Anführer gewählt werden muss, wobei Dume eingeführt wird, der dem Leser direkt verdächtig vorkommt. Unabhängig davon, ob dieser Verdacht berechtigt ist, oder nicht, wird so einiges an Spannung aufgebaut. Ich bin schon gespannt, wie die Story weitergehen wird. - 8 von 10 Punkten 8. Konstanz: Manchmal scheinst auch du in deinen ausufernden Beschreibungen die Zeit die innerhalb der Geschichte vergeht, zu vergessen, so ist zum Beispiel die Eingangshalle des Kollosseums in der Zeit, die Hahli brauchte, um sie zu durchqueren von komplett überfüllt zu fast leer gewechselt, was meiner Meinung nach ein etwas rasches Abflauen einer Matoranermenge ist. Außerdem: Wie haben alle Matoraner bis auf Hahli und die beiden anderen, die sie noch vor dem Versammlungsplatz trifft, mitbekommen, dass es eine wichtige Ansage zu machen gibt? Und ist es wirklich glaubhaft, dass eine große Menge an Personen einfach nach einer solchen Nachricht stillschweigend dastehen wird? Ich könnte mir eher vorstellen, dass die Menge durch verschiedene Stadien geht, wie erschrockene Stille, dann aufgeregtes Gemurmel oder so etwas. Auch halte ich es für ein wenig unwahrscheinlich, dass ganz Metru Nui noch Tage später in Trauer lebt. Natürlich drückt so etwas die Stimmung, aber nach spätestens zwei tagen sollten die Matoraner die weniger mit ihm zu tun hatten, darüber hinweg sein und nicht mehr trauernd und geknickt durch die Straßen wandern. Stell dir dabei einfach vor, wie es wäre, wenn Merkel sterben würde. Natürlich wäre die Bevölkerung erst einmal schockiert, aber die Menschen würden schnell anfangen, es zu ignorieren und zu verdrängen. Selbst wenn man den Einschlag, den diese Nachricht hat mal zehn nehmen würde, weil Lhikan wohl viel beliebter ist, bleibt doch mein Eindruck, dass es nicht tagelang die Meinung der Bevölkerung sichtlich drücken würde (Was so einen Tod natürlich nicht minder tragisch machen würde). - 7 von 10 Punkten 9. Anmerkungen: Beachte bitte, dass der großteil der schlechten Wertungen dadurch zustande kommt, dass die Geschichte am Anfang recht langwierig und langweilig war und sich das zum Schluss hin verbessert hat. Wenn du so weitermachst, dann wird die nächste Bewertung mit Sicherheit besser ausfallen! Gesamtwertung: 39 von 63 Punkten (61,9%) [[Benutzer: Garrzo|'Garrzo']] 12:34, 24. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Ein mehr als riesengroßes Danke, Garrzo, dass Du dir sowohl die Zeit genommen hast, Dich durch die öden ersten Kapitel zu schlagen und dann noch eine so ausführliche Bewertung zu schreiben! Zum Kritisieren hast Du echt eine Gabe, auf die man nicht alle Tage trifft, und das meine ich vollkommen positiv! So, und nun meinen Senf zu Deinen einzelnen Bewertungen: Zur Idee: Da will ich wirklich nicht allzu viel verraten, ich will die Überraschung der Leser spüren und fühlen können, ich möchte wirklich einen ganzen Spannungskomplex aufbauen im Sinne von zahlreichen Intrigen und Geheimnissen, die im Laufe der nächsten Storys geklärt und gelüftet werden sollen. Interessant, Deine Vermutungen zu lesen, aber ich will sie nicht kommentieren, lass Dich überraschen! Der Titel: Ich fürchte, dafür werde ich einen Bewertungspunkt einbüßen müssen... aber Makutas wird nicht mal einen Cameo-Auftritt bekommen, so viel sei verraten... Der Titel weist wirklich auf etwas Grausames, Schreckliches hin, eine aufkommende, dunkle Macht... Dass ich einen englischen, übergreifenden Titel benutze, liegt einfach daran, dass das Englische für mich allein vom Sprachklang her sehr viel Stärke und Heroik wiedergeben kann, was beim Französischen beispielsweise -wie ich finde- nicht der Fall ist, dies klingt eher "niedlich", leise, kindlich, ohne etwas gegen Franzosen zu haben, keineswegs! Ein tolles Volk! Punkt "Einleitung": Das ist natürlich bitter, wenn ausgerechnet die Einleitung, der wichtigste Part, so dösig ist. Aber na ja, ich mag es die Einleitung der ersten Story pompös, leicht poetisch zu gestalten, erst mal auf Charaktere und Situation genauestens eingehen. Zum Glück bringt der Rest dann doch Spannung rein. Für die Ortographen: Dass ich Likhan falsch geschrieben habe, ist mir schon lange aufgefallen, macht mir aber nichts aus. Im Grunde kann man es doch als Symbol der Fiktionalität verstehen, es spielt alles nicht im kanonischen Universum, aber ich beziehe mich auf Charaktere der Originalstory. Durch so einen Buchstabendreher kann man aber doch die eigene Auffassung hervorheben... Auf Kosten einiger aufgebrachter BIONICLE-Fans, die bei jedem falsch geschriebenen "Likhan" gleich an die Decke springen... Da müsst ihr leider dafür Verständnis haben, hehe. An mein metaphorisches Ich: Ich bediene mich sehr gern Metaphern und Vergleichen, ohne Frage! Mein Hang zur leichten Poetik ist, denke ich mal, kaum zu überlesen, schade nur, dass es ebenfalls einödig wirkt. Aber ich kann auf diese kleinen Stilmittel einfach nicht verzichten... Charakterbewertung: Die Story ist eine wirklich hahli-orientierte Geschichte, aber meiner Meinung nach habe ich Vhisola doch genug beschrieben, oder? Na gut, sie ist ein Arbeitstier, und das durch und durch - und dazu noch eine sehr regeltreue und ambitionierte Person, und genau das zeigt sie in ihren ganzen Lebenssituationen. Das wird in einem späteren Kapitel noch deutlicher - und es wird eine weitere Freundin Hahlis vorgestellt. Mein Storyverlauf: Da habe ich scheinbar alles richtig gemacht! Das freut mich! Ein Hauch Konstanz: Ich will nicht bestreiten, dass Deine Ansicht von den Auswirkungen des Todes eines ranghohen Politikers stimmen - aber der Oberhauptsposten auf Metru Nui verfolgt eine jahrhundertelange Tradition, die Oberhäupter wurden alle nahezu verehrt und jeder Matoraner und Bewohner stand ihnen loyal zu Diensten. Die Metru-Nui-Matoraner sind in "Tales of Times" berüchtigt für ihre grenzenlose Anerkennungen und Respekt gegenüber den Oberhäuptern - und besonders für Likhan, der in seiner Fürsorge fast schon selbstlos wurde. So sollte es verständlich sein, dass sein Tod eine wochenlange Schockstarre hervorruft - vor allem für Hahli, die sich so viele böse Gedanken drum macht. Und zu guter Letzt, Deine Anmerkungen: Gut, für Tales of Time 2 werde ich den Anfang wohl nicht so pompös-öde schreiben, der Tipp ist mehr als goldwert, danke! Und nicht nur der, all diene Kritiken sind wirklich fantastisch, Garrzo! Respekt! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 18:38, 24. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Länge Hier mal eine kurze Zwischenfrage: Meint Ihr vielleicht, die Story ist ein bisschen aus den Fugen geraten und zu lang? Ich meine, so ein großer Brocken schreckt doch den Leser sofort ab? Und schließlich ist die Geschichte noch nicht zu Ende, es werden noch ungefähr drei bis vier Kapitel veröffentlicht. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 12:48, 28. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Da ich deine geschichte ja schon von Anfang an (bzw. Seit du Kapitel 3 hochgeladen hast) verfolge, stört mich die Länge nicht wirklich, da es sich ja langsam entwickelt... Insegsamt sind sehr lange Geschichten natürlich schon auf den ersten Blick ein wenig abschreckend, aber ich denke, dass die Länge deiner Geschichte noch im rahmen des möglichen liegt. Ein größeres Problem war da glaube ich meine Story, aber ich hoffe, das Problem ein wenig in den Griff bekommen zu haben, als ich sie einfach auf drei Seiten aufgeteilt habe. Wenn du willst, könntest du so etwas natürlich auch machen, allerdings glaube ich, dass es bei dir noch nicht unbedingt nötig ist... [[Benutzer: Garrzo|'Garrzo']] 18:57, 28. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Umfrage Ich erlaube mir mal den Spaß und erstelle mal eine kleine Umfrage zu den Wahlen auf Metru Nui. Versetzt Euch einfach in die Lage eines Matoraners, der beheimatet ist auf dem Metru Nui meiner Geschichte. Zur Orientierung: Die VeMeNu ist eigentlich die Vorzeigepartei, das, was man unter einem friedlichen, Likhan-Treuen Verband verstehen sollte. Die PTF will in Euren Metrus Industrien über Industrien bauen und Metru Nui zu einer Wirtschaftsmacht ausbauen. Die WAHI ist vergleichbar mit dem Föderalismus, das heißt, sie will alle Metrus stärken und jedem sein eigenes Oberhaupt schenken, während die RaHi -wie man vielelicht vermutet hat- ähnlich einer Tierschutzpartei ist. Wenn Du ein Metru-Nui-Matoraner in Gresh18s "Tales of Times 1" wärst, welche Partei würdest Du wählen? VeMeNu - Verband Metru Nui PTF - Partei der Technik und des Fortschritts WAHI - Wahiismus-Partei RaHi - Rahi-Hilfsverbund Dasselbe Spiel für die Oberhauptskandidaten! Welches Oberhaupt würdest Du als Nachfolger Likhans wählen? Vhisola Piruk Nuhrii Dume Also, viel Spaß mit den Umfragen und beim Lesen meiner Story, ich hoffe, die anfängliche Langeweile hat sich in den nächsten Kapiteln nicht fortgesetzt. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 14:37, 30. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Ich habe erstmal spontan die PTF "gewählt", weil ich für Fortschritt wäre. Allerdings kann ich nicht so recht mit dem Ziel der vollständigen Industrialisierung zustimmen... Haben dich eigentlich die Bundestagswahlen inspiriert? :D Die zweite Wahl konnte ich etwas schlecht beantworten, weil mir dazu die Biografien der Charaktere fehlen... ich habe bislang noch nicht so viel von Vhisola gelesen, als dass ich mir erklären könnte warum sie zur Wahl steht. Als "Dank" an das Feedback zu meinem Comic versuche ich allerdings, bei der Geschichte auf den neuesten Stand zu kommen und ein Review hochzuladen wenn Teil 1 fertig ist. Das bringt außerdem noch mehr Aktivität. --130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 15:21, 30. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Man könnte meinen, die Wahlen 2013 hätten mich inspiriert, aber die Idee für die Story hatte ich schon lange bevor die ersten Wahlplakate die Straßenlaternen zugekleistert hatten. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 15:48, 30. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Vollendung Nach Wochen des Schreibens ist sie nun endlich fertig, die mit Abstand längste Einzelstory des Wikis und größte Seite mit mehr als 200.000 Bytes! Wer tatsächlich Lust hat, sich diesen Brocken durchzulesen, dem wünsche ich viel Spaß und Geduld und hoffe auf eine baldige Bewertung! Ein großes Danke an alle Leser und all die, die lange auf das Ende gewartet haben, aber seid gespannt, es geht weiter, das Abenteuer rund um die Matoranerin Hahli! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 15:10, 3. Okt. 2013 (UTC) So! Ich habe die Geschichte jetzt seit einigen tagen durchgelesen und hab' nun endlich die Zeit für eine Bewertung gefunden. Wie Garrzo schon geschrieben hat und wie hier viel diskutiert wurde ist gerade der Anfang etwas lang. Ich würde hier nur bereits geschriebene Worte wiederholen, deshalb möchte ich lieber direkt zu den weiteren Kapiteln kommen. So fing ich also an, das Dritte zu lesen; ich muss sagen, ich war überrascht! Die Handlungen sind weniger stark beschrieben, die Gespräche klingen realistisch und es fängt sich spätestens ab dem vierten Kapitel an, Spannung aufzubauen. Natürlich ist in dieser langen Geschichte auch ziemlich viel passiert. Wir haben zuerst den Anfang, dann Lhikan's Tod... und was ich ziemlich interessant fand' waren die Kapitel in denen Vhisola Verbündete für ihre Wahl finden musste. Man hat dein Universum besser kennen gelernt indem die Charaktere in andere Städte gereist sind; und das Wichtigste dabei war wahrscheinlich die Entdeckung des neuen Toa-Sterns. Ich persönlich vermute ja, dass Hahli auserwählt werden wird. Natürlich nicht einfach deshalb, weil sie die Protagonistin ist; es deutet einfach vieles darauf hin, wie all die Ähnlichkeiten mit Tuyet. Auch wenn ich bereits damit gerechnet hatte, dass Dume schlussendlich gewinnt, hat mir die Verzweiflung von Hahli, Vhisola und dem Rest des kleinen Widerstandes gut gefallen. Sie versuchen einfach alles, um doch noch zu gewinnen... aber Versagen schlussendlich doch. Die Flucht am Schluss ist ein gutes Ende für den ersten Teil. Obwohl alles verloren scheint hatte ich dennoch die Ansicht, als ob sie die größte Gefahr hinter sich gelassen haben. Der Untergang des Bootes gibt dem ganzen noch etwas dramatisches. Wo auch immer die Charaktere im nächsten Teil landen werden: Es gilt sich zuerst wieder zu finden und sich etwas aufzubauen. Das einzige, was mich gestört hat, waren die großen Anhäufungen von Rahi-Metaphern. ich finde dass man einfach nicht jedes Geräusch mit einer Manas-Fliege vergleichen muss oder sich sonst ein Rahi ausdenkt. Normale Metaphern hätten es sicher auch getan... leider waren diese somit in der Geschichte sehr Offensichtlich und haben nicht "versteckt" die Textqualität gehoben. Trotz allem ist dies eine sehr gelungene Geschichte! --110px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 18:51, 13. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Oh danke vielmals für diese positive Bewertung! Die ersten drei langweiligen Kapitel könnten dadurch zustande gekommen sein, dass ich die Story schon vor Monaten angefangen habe, dann aber kurz sacken gelassen habe. Als ich dann aber wieder Lust auf "Tales of Time" bekam, hat sich meine Erzähltechnik wahrscheinlich verändert, ich komme jetzt schneller zum Punkt. Übrigens, interessante Vermutungen! Besonders die Persönlichkeit Hahlis wird am Ende von Band 3 noch sehr rätselhaft, so viel kann ich schon verraten. Ach ja, noch eine Frage, Viro... Meinst Du, die Story hat ein paar unlogische Stellen? Oder anders gefragt, kommt es Dir so vor, als ob einige Stellen nicht gut durchdacht sind? Irgendwie habe ich seit längerer Zeit diese merkwürdige Befürchtung... [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 20:38, 13. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Vielleicht nicht direkt unlogisch, ich finde nur, dass die Matoraner sehr schnell von Dume überzeugt sind und ihm wie Schafe gehorchen. Obwohl mich das irgendwie an den Ausruf des Imperiums in Star Wars erinnert... alle haben ja auch da einfach zugestimmt ohne lange zu debattieren. Ansonsten aber nichts, deine Befürchtungen dass es irgendwo total schief läuft sind grundlos :) --110px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 00:11, 16. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ---- Deine Geschichte gefällt mir durchgehend sehr gut;-) Die Länge ist durch aus sehr gut, da ein langsamer Aufbau ja auch inhaltlich sehr umfassend ist. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 14:42, 22. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Danke vielmals, Jadek. Was waren für dich eigentlich besonders spannende Szenen, wo hätte ich vielleicht noch Reserven? Wie gefällt Dir meine Grundidee und was ich daraus auch gemacht habe? Ich weiß, sind viele Fragen, aber ich möchte mich einfach unermüdlich verbessern und dazu bräuchte ich auch eine noch genauere Bewertung und auch ein paar kritische Worte. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 15:40, 22. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Also was mir am besten Gefiel war die Wahlperiode. Wie du die Umstünde in dem Metru beschrieben hast, fand ich sehr gut. Auch sind die Dialoge gut gelungen und gefallen mir sehr. Die Grundidee ist wirklich spitze, da gibt es nichts aus meiner Sicht zu kritisieren. Weiteres folgt;-) Also auch die Intrigen Dumes sind super. Eine kleine Kritik habe ich gefunden, die fällt aber nicht so stark ins Gewicht. Und zwar könntest du vielleicht etwas mehr auf die Technik eingehen. Da vielleicht nicht alle Leser sich mit Bionicle so gut auskennen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 16:06, 22. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Gut, Jade, abermals DANKE! Gut, über die Technik kann man streiten, da wir ja schließlich für ein BIONICLE-Wiki schreiben, kann man ja annehmen, dass die Zielgruppe schon etwas mit Begriffen wie "Kanohi", "Toa" und "Metru Nui" anfangen kann, nicht? Übrigens, ich würde im Gegenzug auch mal Deine Geschichte lesen, sei mir aber nicht böse, wenn ich nicht immer Lust und Zeit habe. Aber über's Fest bemühe ich mich, wenn Du dir schließlich meine ultra-lange Geschichte angetan hast, ist es wohl das Mindeste, dass ich mal auch Deine lese. Mit welcher Deiner Storys könnte ich anfangen? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 23:08, 23. Dez. 2013 (UTC) BETWEEN THE WORLDS Würde ich vorschlagen;-) Warum erkennst du vielleicht am Ende der Story;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 23:38, 23. Dez. 2013 (UTC)